


Little Girl, Little Girl

by LaReveuse



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReveuse/pseuds/LaReveuse
Summary: "Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?""I'm crying because I'm alone, alone, alone"The story of how the painting of the little blonde girl came to be.





	Little Girl, Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net: 3/11/13

Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?

I'm crying because I'm alone, alone, alone

 

Little girl, little girl, why are you alone?

Because no one would play with me, with me, poor little me

 

Little girl in green, would you like some company?

Thank you sir, I wouldn't mind if you do

 

Kind sir, why are your hands so dirty, full of paint and pigments?

Oh dear me, seems like I haven't cleaned up yet!

 

Sir, you haven't answered my question. Are you a painter of some sort?

Why, yes, yes I am, and I'm quite famous, in fact

 

Why, that's wonderful, very wonderful indeed!

You're welcome, my dear child; you flatter an old man's heart

 

You know, young one, I might make a portrait of you

I have painted many a subject, but I haven't done justice yet to a child's pretty face

 

Oh thank you, kind sir! Thank you very much!

I am very honored to be your next subject, Mr...

 

Weiss Guertena, my fair child

And I'm Mary, Just… Mary


End file.
